


应许之地

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123
Summary: 米中心/无cp—我们曾在巴比伦的河边坐下，每当追想锡安便流泪。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

“我想成为英雄。”

小阿尔弗雷德说。年轻男人往马厩里铲了一堆杂草，他扔掉铁器，拍拍手上的灰尘抬起头。太阳像一个巨大的火盆，扣在他们头顶，弗朗西斯抹掉额头的汗水，衬衣黏住后背。他靠着拴马的栏杆坐下，把袖子撸到手肘的地方，慢条斯理地给自己点烟，烟雾因为空气里弥漫的暑气有了燃烧的迹象，但它们没有烧起来，只是像海市蜃楼那样，变成沸腾的滚烫的水。

弗朗西斯吐了个烟圈。圆圈晃晃悠悠地飘向天空，透过中间的小孔隐约可以看见远处蛰伏的山脉，群山连绵不绝，为牧场投下辽阔浓重的阴影。烟圈消散的时候，地面震动起来，尽管有些微弱，还是让弗朗西斯发现了。他熄灭香烟站起身。轰隆隆的声响和深黄色的沙尘从山脚的方向涌过来，越来越清晰。

小阿尔弗雷德没有察觉远方的异常。他正在把玩棕马的脑袋，蓝眼睛贴上去，和硕大的乌黑色双眼对视，男孩大声笑起来，又突然想到旁边的男人还没有接话。

“我想成为英雄，弗朗西斯。”

“这事得等你长大再说。”

弗朗西斯心不在焉地回答，他专注地盯着山脉的方向，指间还夹着干瘪的烟蒂。小阿尔弗雷德有点疑惑，“你在看什么？”

马厩突然陷入躁动。马蹄胡乱打着拍子，泥点四溅，弗朗西斯裤脚和小阿尔弗雷德绒料面子的背带裤都未能幸免。棕马用力一甩，小阿尔弗雷德一屁股摔进泥地里，弗朗西斯没理会他。男孩撅起嘴，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨出声。没多久他的抱怨就被一阵清脆的马蹄声盖了过去，黑棕色影子往马厩的方向快速移动，马背上的男人勒紧缰绳，棕马扬起身体，嘶鸣犹如高亢的号角，振动男孩的耳膜。棕马在弗朗西斯跟前停下，来回踏着步子，鬃毛跟着脑袋甩来甩去。头戴宽檐帽的年轻牛仔冲弗朗西斯吹了声口哨，一脸灿笑地跃下马背，他身上的金属配饰因为这些动作发出音色明亮的脆响。牛仔直奔弗朗西斯身边，绿眼睛藏在帽檐底下，光彩动人。是安东尼奥。小阿尔弗雷德当然知道他。镇子里无人不知。男孩有位热衷于马术的表哥对他耿耿于怀：他们私底下比试了好几场，柯克兰家族的少爷总是在牛仔精湛的骑术面前败下阵来。

他们旁若无人地交谈起来。大部分时间里是安东尼奥在说，关于放牧或者其他牛仔身上发生的趣事。弗朗西斯微笑着，偶尔点头附和。他们彼此注视，身后的马匹嚼着饲料，群山寂静。小阿尔弗雷德独自蹲在草垛边，百无聊赖地拨弄草屑，太阳的影子随着时间向东推移，一点点从他身上溜走。

晚饭过后，小阿尔弗雷德趁家人不注意，偷偷跑去了弗朗西斯的酒吧。那里是全小镇最热闹的地段，四周开满了酒馆、旅店和马具房，路边经常能见到拴马的横栏。当然还有倚着门窗揽客的妓女。牛仔们捏着酒罐和这些浓妆艳抹的女人调情，吹嘘自己的拿手绝活，只要能哄得怀里的女人放声大笑，生意就算是谈成了。他们步履匆匆飞奔向最近的旅店，要么干脆随便找个马厩完成这笔交易。集市的嘈杂与喧闹足以遮掩一切。

弗朗西斯的酒吧是牛仔时常光顾的地方。人们都知道老板是个讨人喜欢的年轻法裔，从新奥尔良来。他不仅提供最好的酒水，还能言善辩、为人风趣，谁都爱和他打交道。他替自己的酒吧取名西奈山，揶揄这里是属于牛仔的国度。小阿尔弗雷德推门进去的时候，酒吧里已经坐满了人，他们分成几拨围坐在圆桌边，神采奕奕地高声交谈；也有人独自待在角落，一脸苦闷地往嘴里灌酒，上了膛的左轮手枪就摆在旁边。煤油灯昏暗的光线落到他们脸上，活像一幅幅出自卡拉瓦乔之手的肖像画。弗朗西斯在吧台里调酒，对面依旧是安东尼奥（千真万确，竟然不是漂亮姑娘）。他已经脱掉了白天的皮革背心，只套了件格子衬衫，脚上还是那双短靴。小阿尔弗雷德没来得及叫住弗朗西斯，酒吧老板和牛仔闪进吧台后面的储物间，木门从里面被锁了个严实。

最后，男孩在酒吧外廊等到了法国人。弗朗西斯看到趴在横栏上的阿尔弗雷德，有点惊讶，很快他又笑了，走过来揉了揉男孩的短发。

“你和安东尼奥在隔间里做什么？”小阿尔弗雷德问，“我看见你们一起进去。”

弗朗西斯点烟的手停顿几秒，“我的上帝。好吧，这事得等你长大再说。”他叼着烟，“为什么想成为英雄，阿尔？”

“我想去山的另一头。”小阿尔弗雷德探出半个身体，眺望星空下的山脉，“亚瑟说那里是锡安山，在那里每个人都能获得幸福。”

“所以你打算骑着马翻山越岭？”弗朗西斯忍住笑意，“祝你成功，阿尔。上帝会保佑你的。”

男孩撇嘴，“连你也认为我在说笑话？”

“Non，说笑话的人不是你。”香烟的火星落入夜色，在泥沙里燃尽，弗朗西斯说，“那里没有锡安山。”

*

阿尔弗雷德睁开双眼，面前是一张柔和的年轻女性的脸。他谢过威廉姆斯小姐，收起《联邦党人文集》，整理好西装和眼镜，正要敲门时跟推门出来的弗兰德撞到了一起。这位荷兰裔酒水商人是柯克兰目前最重要的合伙人之一。在联邦政府的支持下，他们共同投资一项伟大又冒险的工程，用亚瑟的话来说这是美利坚历史上的一次豪赌。荷兰人余光扫过阿尔弗雷德，简单地点头，随后绕过他离开。阿尔弗雷德耸肩，没有多在意。

亚瑟背对门站在窗边，窗外是拥挤的鹅卵石街道，右侧耸立着维多利亚风格的彩色建筑。几架轨道马车在人流里穿梭。更远处的海湾波光闪烁。色调厚重的室内装潢隔绝来自外部的噪音，天鹅绒沙发椅和胡桃木壁橱静置于内侧。亚瑟听见响动，拄着手杖慢慢挪回办公桌前。年轻时的一次事故让他左腿落下了毛病。那年他跟随父母回乡探亲，为搭救一个乡下姑娘被马蹄狠狠踩了几脚，虽然保住了性命，但从那以后，他走路就一直不太利索，钟情的运动也从马术变成赛马。亚瑟没有立即坐下，红杉木桌面铺展开一张美国地图，用书本和威士忌酒杯压着，上头搁了几只钢笔。西装革履的男人凝视地图，右手拿起钢笔，以太平洋为起点，越过海岸山脉划向内陆，停在地图的某处。

“我们的事业碰到了一点麻烦。”亚瑟示意阿尔弗雷德坐下，递给他一册资料，只有单薄的几页纸，“我需要你替我去摆平它。”

“内华达？”阿尔弗雷德边翻边问，看到某页时皱起眉头，“老天。怎么会是……”

“如你所见。”亚瑟说，“埃德尔斯坦骑警长是一位品格高尚的正派人物。接受调令后，他一直竭尽所能保护镇民免遭歹徒骚扰，甚至连牛仔也乐意投奔他为警局工作。他为我们在当地修建铁路提供了很多帮助。遗憾的是，那些亡命之徒让我们失去了这位值得尊敬的官员和他的部下。当地居民对铁路的态度也令人失望。”亚瑟注视着地图上的大洋，“太平洋铁路不能停工，我们都清楚其中的利害关系。情况很严重，阿尔，妥善处理。”

画框里的查理·柯克兰和詹姆斯·柯克兰从两侧审视自己的子嗣。阿尔弗雷德曾无数次听亚瑟和养父（也是他的舅舅）说起他们，在教堂，在墓园，在祖先跋涉的路上。阿尔弗雷德第一次踏进这间办公室的时候，亚瑟让他站在画像下，重新讲述了一遍祖先的故事。两百年前，查理跟随五月花号抵达新大陆。他是一个猎人，也是清教徒，靠倒卖皮草攒下柯克兰家族的第一桶金。临终前，查理将家业交给自己的独子，叮嘱他务必谨慎经营。柯克兰的继承人始终恪守祖先的遗嘱，直到詹姆斯诞生。这家伙是个嗜赌成性的纨绔，容貌英俊、身材高大，情妇遍布整个纽约州。他在一夜之间输光所有家当，成了负债累累的穷光蛋。詹姆斯走投无路，只好把希望寄托在广阔的西部大地，一路上吃尽苦头。他没有像大部分拓荒者那样留在中央平原，而是咬牙掏出借来的钱在西海岸购置了一片土地。谁也没想到，詹姆斯死于贫病与酒精，这片沃土却成了柯克兰新的福地。上帝将詹姆斯挥霍掉的财富成倍归还。祖辈的故事构成了柯克兰世代相传的训诫：虔诚、智慧与勇气。

阿尔弗雷德合上资料，点头接受了任务。亚瑟嘴角闪过一个赞许的微笑。他打开抽屉，包裹厚实的白信封出现在阿尔弗雷德眼前。

“弗兰德托你捎回去的。”亚瑟说，“已经写好了收信人和地址。”

“他为什么不自己去？”阿尔弗雷德接过信封掂量，“哇，数目不少。”

亚瑟站起身，取出怀表确认时间，“每个人都有无法面对的过去。”他收起表，“别忘了今晚的圣餐。正好我们还可以讨论一下哈利代先生的点子。你明早再出发。”

举行圣餐仪式的恩典教堂位于诺布山顶，尖峭的塔楼直刺天穹，与主立面两翼的方形钟塔并立，从高处俯瞰旧金山市区和远处的北太平洋。巨大的雕花圆窗底下是三扇仿制于弗洛伦萨教堂的天国之门，门上镌刻着旧约的大小章节。教堂的骨架却模仿巴黎圣母院而建，傍晚来临，被艳丽的晚霞拥入怀中，如同一只漫长的韵律和谐的垂怜曲，处处透露着主的威严与慈恩。一八二七年，来旧金山拓荒的圣公会信徒决定建造一座属于自己的教堂。柯克兰是重要的参与者和见证人。一八四九年，恩典教堂完工。自那以后，家族每一位成员都在诺布山顶的霞光里受洗和下葬。

阿尔弗雷德提前抵达教堂，与神职人员寒暄过后，独自坐在侧廊最后一排等待其他亲人的到来。黄昏的光线透过彩绘玻璃花窗投射进来，映亮零星散落在教堂各处的人，他们用各自的方式低头祷告，有人双手相握抵住前额，有人单手按着胸口，把另一只手交给圣经。阿尔弗雷德换了个姿势坐着，向陆续出现的亲人点头问好。他最后一次回头看大门，钟声自头顶降下，笼罩住宁静的内堂。阿尔弗雷德起身走向门外，仪式就要开始了。亚瑟和新婚妻子姗姗来迟的身影结束了青年的等候。十八九岁的女孩走下马车，挽住年长的丈夫。她穿着做工精美的刺绣长褶裙，手里拎了把折扇，笑的时候却忘记用上。很快挽的姿势就变成了扶，为了配合亚瑟的步调，女孩努力放慢自己的速度。阿尔弗雷德为他们挡开木门，接替那女孩搀住兄长，扶他到后排坐下，他们对彼此微笑。青年坐到亚瑟身后。冗长的讲道消磨着女孩本就不多的耐性。她开始长吁短叹，做鬼脸打发时间。周围有信徒投来不悦的目光。亚瑟专心祷告，右手悄悄握住身边的妻子，就像沉默的安抚和劝诫。阿尔弗雷德绷住嘴瞥向悬挂在祭坛上方的壮观的十字架，努力不让自己笑出声。

对私人生活，亚瑟向来吝于言辞，阿尔弗雷德可以从小瓦尔加斯身上猜到一些。这位小姐出身加州老派望族，醉心艺术、品位高雅，行事冒失但擅长交际。学习绘画是她从小到大的心愿。由于父母反对，她一直没能如愿。对多数保守家庭来说，培养出一位女性画家可不是什么值得称道的事。但她的梦想得到了向瓦尔加斯示好的亚瑟的支持，亚瑟承诺资助未来的妻子前往欧洲大陆学习。正好他也需要一位贵族气的夫人装点门面。他们门当户对，各取所需，可能还有那么一点儿惺惺相惜：正是这些促成了三个月后的湾区婚礼。整个过程并不顺利。可能是小瓦尔加斯不小心走漏口风，让父母知道了他们的约定，瓦尔加斯夫妇突然以信仰为由阻扰女儿的婚约，他们公开指责柯克兰逼迫小瓦尔加斯在婚后改宗。亚瑟立刻否认了莫须有的罪名，并以瓦尔加斯的名义向圣彼得和圣保罗教堂捐赠了一笔巨款。事情很快在意大利裔天主教徒的圈子闹得沸沸扬扬，显然他们被亚瑟的诚意打动了（或者说被捐款的数额震慑住了）。瓦尔加斯夫妇缄默一段时间，也不得不松口承认这份婚约。亚瑟为了笼络瓦尔加斯，一改简朴作风，把婚礼办得极尽奢侈。他的策略最终获得了成功。这对夫妻之间或许算不上浪漫往事，却真正是笔划算生意。这也是亚瑟所选择的婚姻。接下来他要做的，就是履行契约扮演一位谦卑温厚的丈夫。

他们的父亲也提议过让阿尔弗雷德考虑一桩阿拉斯加的婚事，很早就有传言美利坚的新飞地埋藏了大量黄金。阿尔弗雷德迟迟没有答复。好在柯克兰已经控制了加利福尼亚最大的金矿，而握有家族实权的次子反对这门婚事（亚瑟希望阿尔弗雷德能娶自己真心喜欢的姑娘）。老柯克兰只能放任他一拖再拖。

仪式临近尾声，市民们纷纷从长椅上站起。祭坛两侧的管风琴奏响，信徒虔诚的颂唱与庄严宏亮的管乐回荡在阿尔弗雷德耳畔。夕阳的光亮穿透十字架背后的玻璃彩窗洒向室内，为人们的发顶披上月晕一样的淡淡光辉。

但愿在天上荣耀归于上帝，在地上幸福归于上帝所喜悦的人。

……

上听，求你垂怜，使我们的一切软弱得蒙医治。

……

愿上帝与你们同在，也与你同在。阿门！

阿尔弗雷德往前凑了点。

“为什么非得在那里修建铁路？”他问亚瑟。

“年轻时，我甚至不敢相信有的人一辈子都见不到大海。”

阿尔弗雷德没有等到其它解释。亚瑟的祖母绿眼睛凝望着圣像，神情在乐声中变得肃穆又沉静，脸颊仍然像往常那样缺乏血色。

他们在教堂大门前向牧师行礼告别。小瓦尔加斯迫不及待地同丈夫分享起自己的游学计划。她贴着亚瑟耳畔，嘴角俏皮地扬起。余晖将那双琥珀色眼睛点亮。少女刻意压低了音量，却不由自主地手舞足蹈、眉飞色舞起来。亚瑟听得很认真，随时为她提供更可靠的建议。

阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着扶住兄长。亚瑟用手势要求他保持安静，过了一会却低声问，“斯科特怎么又是独自来的？弗朗索瓦丝在哪？”

阿尔弗雷德做出满脸无奈的表情，亚瑟皱了皱眉，没再多提。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

每年秋季，鸟类和鱼类向萨克拉门托河下游聚集。离出海口还有段路程，两岸繁茂的树林倒映在河水里，艳红与金黄层叠交错，犹如缓慢流淌的潺潺的暮霭。白头海雕栖息枝头，被密林深沉的色彩环绕，苍穹高远而空旷。猛禽警觉地转动脑袋，短暂的辨析结束，它振翅飞入天空。金棕色双翼舒展开来，以规律的幅度上下拍打，雪白的尾羽随风抖动，双眼环视整片水域。白头海雕盘旋了一会，突然向下俯冲张开利爪，翅膀低掠过河面，激起几朵水花。当它再次飞向树梢时，爪子里多了一条肥嫩的鳟鱼。

黑色骏马载着阿尔弗雷德疾驰向丛林边缘，青年跳下马，取下后背的滑膛枪托在手中，边走边瞄准树冠。一路尾随的灰色猎犬停下来蹲在原地。阿尔弗雷德穿着宽松的棕色格子猎装，腰部微微收紧，两侧大号翻盖口袋不知装了些什么向外鼓起。他刻意放慢脚步，皮革长靴踩进灌木丛，发出很轻的窸窣声；他以另一株树木粗壮的身躯为掩护，枪口对准鹰巢。海风、流水和鸟类的啼鸣从四面八方涌入阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，青年屏吸凝神，眯起双眼扣动扳机。弹药擦过枪管，林子里的鸟类被枪声惊醒，四散开逃向天空。猎犬抢在主人前面冲向白头海雕坠落的位置，几片落叶粘住它的毛发。

阿尔弗雷德走进客厅，把猎枪扔给管家。他到矮桌边给自己倒了杯水。亚瑟、斯科特和他们的父亲坐在壁炉边，形成一个不规则的三角形。没有人搭理他。

“这么说你打算掺和战争？”老柯克兰率先打破沉寂。

“奴隶制是现世可见的罪恶，我们应该舍弃它。英格兰三十年前就这么做了。”亚瑟从对面直视父亲。他靠着沙发椅扶手，面前是一杯威士忌。斯科特在茶几另一侧来回打量他们。阿尔弗雷德站到他身边，抱臂挨着椅侧。

“你在干蠢事，亚瑟。”老柯克兰说，“你居然想支持一个干涉州自决权的政府。等着瞧吧，总有天它也会管到你头上来。”

“我相信总统对合众国宪法的忠诚。”亚瑟说。

“上帝，他早就违宪了。我们都心知肚明。”老柯克兰嗤笑，“为了废奴法案，他和他那票同党没少做手脚，现在还想让我们的年轻人上前线送死。”

“父亲，加利福尼亚是自由州。我们本来就该是共和党的支……”

“这里没你说话的份，斯科特。”

红发男人的话被老柯克兰打断，他低咳一声继续沉默不语。阿尔弗雷德不意外斯科特会选择共和党的立场，这八成是受他新婚妻子影响。那位小姐身为南方种植园主的女儿，却是坚定的废奴主义者（抛开奴隶制，她的南方又成了风光秀丽的美好家园）。她身上离经叛道的事可不止这一桩。她跟着斯科特私奔，进入柯克兰后安分了没几天，就在餐桌上当众批判“美利坚没有穷人只有懒汉”的经典论调（并成功得罪了整个家族）。阿尔弗雷德甚至听说她用男性笔名在报纸上盛赞《共产党宣言》、撰文呼吁改善矿工的劳动环境。亚瑟对此大为火光，再加上早就对那位小姐的轻佻举止不满，他俩只要同时出现就免不了一场冷嘲热讽、唇枪舌剑。

亚瑟啪得一下把厚底杯放回桌面，“我已经决定了。”他再次强调，“很抱歉，我已经决定了，父亲。我们会成为北方人的盟友。”

这下轮到老柯克兰闭嘴，亚瑟用充满压迫感的目光注视自己的父亲。他握住搁在桌边的手杖，绿眼珠扫向阿尔弗雷德。青年过去扶他起身，衬衣领口的丝带垂在兄长肩头。亚瑟盯着老柯克兰开口，“斯科特，请你去告诉州议会，柯克兰随时为废奴运动和战争胜利提供必要的援助。”

兄弟俩花了一点时间走到回廊。这里是柯克兰位于加州乡间的别墅，每年到了狩猎的季节，各地的家族成员都会过来共聚。今年亚瑟额外邀请了几位铁路技师，除了陪伴家人，也花了不少时间和他们呆在一起。他总是有自己的计划。

罗马式立柱外是葱郁的草坪，天空弥漫着铅灰色。花砖质地坚硬，阿尔弗雷德的皮靴踩上去，每一步都回音轻响。

“今天的打猎怎么样？”亚瑟问。

“还不错。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我打到了一只白头鹰和几头鹿。”

亚瑟眼角浮出笑意，几缕金发从额头垂落下来。他习惯了把零碎的刘海固定，露出额头，阿尔弗雷德上一次见到亚瑟在正式场合散发已经是很久以前的事了。那时候，亚瑟还是柯克兰年轻辈里最优秀的猎手和骑手，比起严谨的三件套和牛津鞋，他更偏爱棉麻或呢料猎装。

“你什么时候成了废奴主义者？”阿尔弗雷德想起刚才的争辩，“我还以为你完全不关心这种事。”

“黄金总会枯竭。”亚瑟没有直接回答，“柯克兰不能永远靠黄金过活。现在我们拥有土地和资本，可以做很多有益于未来的事。”

“看来解放黑奴有益于我们的未来。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我们是商人，阿尔。”亚瑟说，“有益于我们的不是解放谁或打倒谁，是自由而统一的美利坚。”

树林深处传来活物的动静，阿尔弗雷德又往前走了几步，停下来填装弹药，蓝眼睛仔细观察四周。发现那只公鹿的时候，青年扬起嘴角，悄悄靠过去把自己藏进低矮的木丛。他按照亚瑟教授的方法瞄准猎物，左手托住枪管，右手拇指轻抚枪托和套筒上的花纹。那是凸起的十字架和雄狮头颅，它原本是亚瑟的配枪。树林突然起雾了，阿尔弗雷德的视线朦胧起来，子弹刺破浓雾的瞬间，公鹿的背影像破土而出的植物一样迅速拉长，最后变成一个男人的轮廓，瘦削却充满力量。青年张大嘴，恐惧得发不出任何声音。阿尔弗雷德带着满头冷汗从噩梦中坐起，夜晚如同无边的阴翳覆盖世界。

*

火车向内华达山以东的腹地驶去，牧场和山脉匀速倒退，牛群形成的深色团块裹挟着漫天尘埃一闪而过。

阿尔弗雷德第三次放下汤匙，白瓷盘里还剩下一些奶油汤和蔬菜。他用餐巾擦了擦手。小臂搁在铺开的报纸上，纸张被压出几道褶皱。阿尔弗雷德盯着过道对面，右手虚握成拳头。

靠窗的妇人目光呆滞地盯着餐桌，面前空空如也。她穿着粗麻长裙，胳膊上打着补丁，裙摆和袖口沾满污垢，已经看不出原本的颜色，外边用一条发皱的披肩松松垮垮地罩着。起初没有人注意到她。火车颠簸了一下，妇人仿佛从梦里惊醒，她四下打量，灰色眼珠转了转，里面充满不安和畏惧。等她终于明白过来，视线又落回餐桌，五官却渐渐挤成一团。车厢随着列车行进平稳地小幅度晃动。妇人突然嚎啕大哭起来，泪水顺着皱纹淌满那张粗糙的脸。她捏住披肩一角擦拭眼泪，布料很快就被浸湿。妇人还在流泪。

“又一个可怜的爱尔兰母亲。”阿尔弗雷德收回视线，对面的男人咧嘴，继续自己的午餐。过于宽大的棕色外套让他看上去就像一只缩进壳里的蜗牛；他的额发杂乱地倒竖着，下巴粘着块不起眼的油污，五官倒还算端正。阿尔弗雷德靠回椅背，隔着收拾餐具的服务员打量他，“爱尔兰？”

“挖隧道的时候，她儿子被石头砸中脑袋。就这么没了。”男人说，“抠门的铁路公司一个子都不肯出。最后他们答应给她张车票把儿子带回家。噢，谢天谢地……”

“按理说，她应该能领到一笔抚恤金。”阿尔弗雷德说，“那可不是小数目，足够让她安顿好下半生。”

“按理说，是的。”男人调侃，“可是你得这么想，我的伙计，修这条铁路每天都要死很多人，铁路公司要是真的傻到去支付这笔钱，路还没修通就已经破产咯！”男人喋喋不休地说下去，“嗳，反正死的大都是中国佬和爱尔兰人，这里又不会有人为他们打仗。”

阿尔弗雷德没有接话，他看向那个妇人。她脸上显出倦意，哭声变得微弱，换成了断断续续的抽噎。妇人背后的一对姐妹正在和她们的母亲商量这个假期该如何度过，妹妹似乎对密歇根湖情有独钟，姐姐却坚持要赶回旧金山赴未婚夫的约。她们都穿着剪裁得体的丝绸套裙，笑起来不忘用手帕掩住嘴角。姐妹俩的母亲忙于协调女儿们的分歧，笑容和蔼又不乏威严。餐车人不多，有些空荡。服务员路过妇人，躬身询问母女三人是否需要撤走餐具。

这是阿尔弗雷德的最后一站。到站后，他必须换乘马车前往目的地。与铁路网四通八达的东海岸不同，乘坐火车出行对西美利坚人来说还是件新鲜事，能到达的地区也十分有限。一些乐于尝试的有钱人率先坐进了舒适豪华的头等车厢；剩下的大多是雇不起马车的淘金者或居无定所的穷人，他们的车厢永远飘散着呛鼻的烟酒味和汗水的恶臭。

“嘿，兄弟，你这是要去哪？”男人搭话，顺便用桌布抹掉嘴上的食物残渣，他右手指甲缝里塞满了泥巴和沙子的碎屑。

阿尔弗雷德回答，“斯威沃特。内华达。一个不起眼的小镇子，但愿你听说过。”

“哈哈，你可算是问对人啦！”男人说，“前阵子那里才出了件大事，我的老伙计们提起过。”

阿尔弗雷德坐起身，蓝眼睛透过平光镜片注视他，露出一副愿闻其详的表情。男人得意地咧嘴，他先确认阿尔弗雷德听说过骑警长被刺杀的消息，接着就打开了话匣子。在男人口中，埃德尔斯坦骑警长从正直可信的执法者变成了一个彻头彻尾的恶棍。他和开枪打死他的凶犯是同伙。这位警长刚上任，就雇了一帮亡命之徒充当反派，串通他们上演救世主戏码，借此树立威信。铁路修到小镇，沿途居民被征用土地，有些人拒绝搬迁或出让，联名抗议要求改道。骑警长为了自己的好处，反倒勾结铁路公司，帮他们贿赂镇子的官僚和议员，甚至指使歹徒袭击抗议的镇民。他用胁迫加收买的法子好不容易才让风波平息。谁知动工仪式刚开始，精于算计的骑警长就死在了自己人的枪口下。

阿尔弗雷德听完陷入沉思，手指叩击桌面发出笃笃声。男人说得口干舌燥，招呼服务员要了杯红酒。他本来想要啤酒。

“我记得有个牛仔也被……”阿尔弗雷德说。男人握着酒杯想了想，“你是说那个娶了骑警长女儿的家伙？”

阿尔弗雷德摊手，就像在说“不然呢”。

“老天，那个倒霉蛋儿。要不是因为女人，他搞不好还能再活个几十年。”男人笑够了，又垂下眼睛叹气，“嗳，也算是自食其果喽。”

“自食其果？”

“我的老伙计说，那家伙原本只是个热心肠的普通牛仔，帮镇子赶跑骑警长雇来的流氓时出了不少力，骑警长想拉拢他，让他和自己女儿结婚。埃德尔斯坦小姐可是远近闻名的大美人呐！结果没过多久，那家伙就成了骑警长的手下，也不知道帮他干过多少见不得人的勾当。据说那伙流氓在仪式上捣乱的时候，他们的老大对小姐一见钟情，强行掳她走。那怎么能留小姐的丈夫活口？何况还是跟自己有过节的家伙，于是就。”男人做了个开枪的手势，“——砰！”男人意犹未尽，“英雄杀死了恶龙，然后扔掉佩剑卧在黄金山上，长出鳞甲和龙翼，变成另一条恶龙。我老爸家乡的童话故事。”

阿尔弗雷德皱眉，对他的话半信半疑。男人脸上冒出一星点怒火。阿尔弗雷德松开眉头改口问，“你的家乡在哪？”

“丹麦。我好几个同伴家里都是北欧人。听说这里到处都是黄金。然后，你懂的。”男人扒拉着乱糟糟的额发，又说，“你猜骑警长为啥这么肯定自己能从铁路公司那儿捞到不少好处？那镇子下边可埋着比黄金还值钱的东西哩！”他凑到阿尔弗雷德耳边，“石油。”

阿尔弗雷德侧头盯着他，慢慢忍不住笑了。丹麦人困惑地问他笑什么。

青年抬手拍拍他的肩膀，“听着，伙计。这世界上还有更值钱的东西，土地。如果我是你，就会想法子买块地，雇人挖掘黄金和石油。来的人越来越多，他们总要养家糊口。你就可以接着建房，建商铺、工厂，修路搭桥，做很多买卖，你赚的钱也跟着增加。记清楚，人永远离不开土地。无论地底埋着什么，土地本身就是上帝最好的馈赠。”

阿尔弗雷德说完，反而皱起了眉头。他盯着车窗外的戈壁和荒山，像是走神，又好像在盘算别的。青年嘴里翻来覆去念叨起“内燃机”之类的字眼。丹麦男人琢磨他刚才的话，摸着下巴感叹起来。车厢顶部传来短促的汽笛声。阿尔弗雷德回过神，掏出钢笔在报纸上匆匆写了几行字。

“你说得对，你说得对！石油！我的上帝！石油比黄金还值钱！很可惜我们已经没有机会了。”青年边写边说，语速很快，“噢，见鬼的《铁路法案》。现在我们只能去南边碰碰运气。路易斯安那，德克萨斯。”他撕下一片纸塞给丹麦人，“是时候上战场了。”

“可是仗早就打完了……”丹麦人嘀咕，在字条上看到了“琼斯石油公司”和一排地址。他抓着那片纸抬起头，“这是啥？”

“今天在萨克拉门托开往内华达的列车上成立的伟大公司。”阿尔弗雷德说，“创始人是我。”

“你开什么玩笑。”丹麦人说。

“留下它。你会用到的。”阿尔弗雷德取出一沓美钞和一块白手帕，他把钱裹严实，面露笑容，“男人这一生真正的敌人只有一个——他的父亲。”

汽笛声变得悠长，火车到站了。阿尔弗雷德拎起皮箱，对丹麦人点头告别，走向窗边的妇人。她捏着披肩，还是那副与皮革车座格格不入的模样。妇人颤颤巍巍地仰起头，脸颊上残留着未干的泪痕，更多的是风霜和岁月的印迹。她目光躲闪，似乎对面前打扮得一丝不苟的青年感到敬畏。夕阳照射进来，妇人鸽子灰眼睛里的水光变得更亮了。这是一位母亲，青年突然意识到。

阿尔弗雷德把叠好的白手帕放在妇人面前，“你可以用这个擦，夫人。”

妇人犹疑半天伸出了手。阿尔弗雷德在心里长呼一口气，转身走下火车。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

牧师的悼词还没有结束，阿尔弗雷德听到了雨声。教堂外下雨了。他很想告诉身边的亚瑟，但他忍住了。这场雨应该要下很久，雨水的声音柔软而绵密，就像松针落入林间的风中，模糊地、隐秘地。这种雨通常都会持续很长时间。

牧师站在棕色的棺木后面，一身黑袍，素色缎带从肩头垂落，阿尔弗雷德差点把他当成了死神。棺木被白色鲜花簇拥，里面沉睡着少年的母亲。他们共处的时间遥远而且短暂。阿尔弗雷德很小就被舅舅收养，而他的母亲直到病入膏肓才同意来旧金山，由亲人轮流陪伴，走完人生中最后的日子。

柯克兰的成员一个接一个上前，在棺木前默哀。很快就轮到了阿尔弗雷德，他吸了吸鼻子，准备从座位上起身。

“不要哭，阿尔。”亚瑟突然说。

“她是我妈妈。”阿尔弗雷德小声辩解。

“姑母终于从尘世解脱，回到上帝身边，你应该为她高兴。”

“她只是死了。”阿尔弗雷德声线开始颤抖，“她是我的母亲，亚瑟。可我连看望她一次都做不到。”

“这不是你的错。”亚瑟又说，“不要让他们看到你的软弱，柯克兰不欢迎懦夫。”

几个年轻男人把棺木放入墓冢，雨水落在上面，也打湿十字架墓碑和周围静立的人群。老柯克兰站在离棺木最近的地方，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟身旁，管家老布雷尔打着伞为他们挡雨。阿尔弗雷德到最后也没有哭，他随着人流散开。墓园在雨中更加宁谧，他们缄默地结队又分离，犹如云层下飞过的无声的黑鹫。

清晨的葬礼结束后，阿尔弗雷德跟随亚瑟回了家。他们在走廊上碰到了斯科特的母亲。葬礼上这对母子一直站在人群外围。苏格兰女人朝亚瑟微笑，光线昏沉，但阿尔弗雷德能辨别那是一个示好的笑。她伸出手想抚亚瑟一把，亚瑟不动声色地挪开手臂，女人的手僵在半空中，笑容也变得尴尬。她踟躇一会，收回手握在身前。

“恕我冒昧，夫人。”亚瑟说，“请您慎重考虑目前是否应该以柯克兰夫人自居，毕竟您还不是。虽然这么说很失礼，但我也不认为斯科特是我的兄长。”

“亚瑟，斯科特当然是你哥哥。他是你父亲的孩子。”女人说。

“他是私生子，夫人。希望你明白这对柯克兰的良好声誉来说意味着什么。”亚瑟敛起目光，“父亲和你结婚后，他将会作为养子进入家族。除此之外，他和柯克兰不存在任何可以公开的关系。”

红发女人蹙着眉，容貌清丽的脸上淌出一股轻柔的忧愁。她个头不小，尤其是与身材精瘦的亚瑟站在一块。但她看起来无力又温顺，让阿尔弗雷德想到了牧场里任人宰割的羊群。

“夫人，我的母亲生前容忍你。现在我也是这么做的。我们都是为了家族好。”亚瑟平静地说，“必要时请您对我们母子的宽大心怀感恩。”

阿尔弗雷德偶尔会听家里人和仆人说起亚瑟的母亲。他们称呼她为玫瑰夫人。离世后她的画像被挂在楼梯侧壁，和第一位柯克兰夫人挨得很近。她来自另一个新教家庭，据说身形娇弱、长相也显得年轻。阿尔弗雷德从画像里看到了一点儿小女孩脸上独有的肥腴。但是她神态庄重，深绿色双眼充满虔诚和笃定；她的双唇抿成若有若无的弧线，就像一个倨傲又富有深意的笑。她刚嫁过来的时候，人们还不知道加州到处都藏着黄金。是她支持丈夫守住祖传的土地，坚信上帝会有所回报。事实验证了她的明智。经历了一夜暴富，她依然过着朴素的生活，每天自省祷告，仿佛这笔产业从没出现过。家里人和仆人们提及她时，言语间尽是钦慕与怀念。

亚瑟向红发女人点头，继续往大厅走。阿尔弗雷德跟在后面，对女人咧嘴笑了一下，也迈开步子。他们走出一段距离，亚瑟低声嘱咐，“等会让布雷尔准备热茶和干净的衣服。她身上淋湿了。”

阿尔弗雷德嗯了一句，眼睛里透露出不解。

“这不是她的错。”亚瑟说，“以后如果你有了意中人，别让她面对这样的处境，更别让自己抱憾终身。”

*

穿过崎岖的山道和广袤的盆地，内华达腹地深处就是小镇的所在地。

阿尔弗雷德先去鲁斯市，与铁路公司的人汇合。他们颠簸了几天，乘坐马车沿着铺设中的铁路轨道到达了目的地。内华达山将美利坚西部一分为二，气候从温暖宜人的海岸之春变成了严寒与酷暑。阿尔弗雷德不得不脱下长外套，解开领结和袖扣透气。路上他经常能看见中暑的劳工，他们赤裸上身，就这么毫无预兆地栽倒在铁轨或泥沙旁边；也有人躺在血泊里，很久以后才有工友之外的人过来查看情况。他们中的很多人都长了一幅典型的亚裔面孔。黄皮肤，黑头发，黑眼睛。阿尔弗雷德询问同行的年轻人一般工头怎么处理伤患，对方的答案是：这得看上帝的意思。

阿尔弗雷德打量说话的年轻人，他回答时一脸平静。

“可他们是你的同胞，贺瑞斯。”阿尔弗雷德忍不住说。

“他们都是从福建和广东偷渡过来的。”年轻人说，“我来自香港。在内华达念的大学，也有正经工作。”

“你们来自同一个地方。你们都是华人。”

“我和他们不一样。”

“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，“对我来说，你们都一样。”

贺瑞斯似乎认为自己受到了冒犯。他狠狠皱眉，正要张口说点什么，马车剧烈晃动起来，阿尔弗雷德反应迅速地扶了他一把，随口叮嘱他小心点。贺瑞斯回头看向阿尔弗雷德，最后说了声谢谢。

贺瑞斯打开行李箱，递给阿尔弗雷德一个包装好的信封。阿尔弗雷德拿出里面的东西扫了两眼，瞥向贺瑞斯，又眺望马车外的工地。

“为什么是我。”阿尔弗雷德嘀咕。

“柯克兰先生是你的兄长。”贺瑞斯说，“你应该比我更了解他。”

“天知道，可能我也不是那么了解他。”

“你们确实不像，至少你就不姓柯克兰。”

“我们不是亲兄弟。我不姓柯克兰。”

“就算是一个姓的亲生兄弟也不见得能互相理解。”贺瑞斯接过话头，“我们总是被很多东西阻隔。柯克兰先生提起你时说，血脉比姓氏更重要。我宁愿相信他是对的。我相信即使改名换姓，我的亲人仍然会在月圆的夜晚思念我。”

“为什么是月圆的夜晚？”

“这是我故乡的纪念日。”贺瑞斯说，“海上生明月，天涯共此时。”

年轻人腼腆地弯起嘴角，这个笑让他的五官生动起来，坐姿也不再拘谨。看上去完全变了个人。阿尔弗雷德翘起腿，“你好像很信任亚瑟？”

“当然。我能在这里接受教育都是托柯克兰先生的福。”贺瑞斯说，“没有他就没有现在的我。”

“那你有没有想过回去？”阿尔弗雷德问，“回故乡。你的家人身边。”

“这很难说，毕竟我已经离开他太久了。”贺瑞斯笑了笑，“世界一直在改变，我们也是。没有谁能回到过去。”

阿尔弗雷德再次把目光投向窗外。不知什么时候，铁轨边聚集了十几号人，什么东西被他们围在中间。人群从阿尔弗雷德的视线里掠过，被马车远远抛开，就像一次无关紧要的错觉。应该是有人死了，青年猜想。

他们在傍晚时分抵达。阿尔弗雷德在下车的地方看见了一截残破的铁轨，上面有烧焦的痕迹。旁边盖了很多三层高的新楼，空气里还留着油漆的刺鼻味，这里原本是小镇最偏僻的一带。应该是月台的地方站满了人，他们朝阿尔弗雷德来的方向探出脑袋，看见他以后又别开眼，窃窃私语起来。 

接应他们的小个子在人群几步开外的地方拦住马车。小个子抢先替付了车费，又帮他们拿行李，招呼他们跟自己走。瘦小的男人两手拎着皮箱，领着阿尔弗雷德和贺瑞斯钻进了一条小巷，边走边自我介绍。

阿尔弗雷德看了眼狭窄的泥道，“为什么不走主街？” 

男人唯唯诺诺了一会，最后苦着个脸说，“打死埃德尔斯坦警长的凶犯还没逮着，新警长又没到，镇民们都觉得是铁路招来了不幸。他们不知从哪打听到的消息，说铁路公司的人要过来。琼斯先生，您要是出了什么事，我可就不好交差了。” 

“给我旅馆地址。我们自己去。”阿尔弗雷德拿回自己的皮箱，贺瑞斯也照做了。“我们能保证自己的安全。”见男人还在犹豫，阿尔弗雷德继续说，“没你跟着，那些人更不可能认出我们。” 

男人叹了口气，从裤兜里翻出一张印满字的卡片递给阿尔弗雷德。青年瞟了一眼，准备道别离开。他突然想起什么，连忙搂住小个子的肩膀，“嘿，伙计，让我跟你打听个事。你以前跟着埃德尔斯坦，我猜你肯定认识安东尼奥，就是安东……” 

“老天，为什么要提那家伙？！”男人立即换了副语气。阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，他还以为这类人脸上永远不会出现这种狰狞的表情，贺瑞斯也皱起眉，“他们——费尔南德斯家是我们镇的污点！一个荡妇和一个鸡……鸡奸犯。我的上帝，当初真该把他们赶走！” 

“得了吧，是安东尼奥替你们解决了贝什米特那伙人。” 阿尔弗雷德不悦地说。

“那都是他们串通好的。”男人反驳，“该死，我早就说过安东尼奥不是什么好人！一个装模作样的混球。埃德尔斯坦小姐偏偏被他迷昏了头。维蕾娜小姐根本就不该嫁给他。”

男人语气凶狠，阿尔弗雷德瞧见了他绷紧的手，青筋爬满那两条手臂。青年感到一阵没来由的嫌恶。他三言两语打发走小个子。男人走远了，阿尔弗雷德还能听见怒气冲天的咒骂声。

“安东尼奥是谁？”贺瑞斯边走边问，他思考一会，“那个牛仔？”

“就是他。我的一个老朋友。”阿尔弗雷德说，“没想到他会卷进这种事。”

在他孩提时代的记忆里，安东尼奥是一阵狂放不羁的烈风。风从粗犷的原野吹来，伴随着棕马嘹亮的嘶鸣和足音。面对亚瑟的挑衅，安东尼奥毫不示弱。他总是先拿调笑的语气嘲讽亚瑟一番，再跨上马使出看家本领堂堂正正夺取胜利。每次小阿尔弗雷德见到安东尼奥都是他刚从放牧中脱身那会。通常他会一头钻进酒吧，和牛仔、旅人斗酒谈笑；他不同女人厮混，却热衷于跟妓女调情，为偶尔出现的舞女抛洒钱币。那时老镇长的独子是个典型的花花公子，搞大了刚搬来的荷兰裔移民女儿的肚子却翻脸不认账，害得那姑娘差点自杀。安东尼奥为了替她出气，趁夜领着一拨同伴把那家伙堵在街角狠揍一顿。最后只得镇长出面，赔了荷兰人家里一笔钱息事宁人。安东尼奥很少掩饰对自己枪法和骑术的自豪；他还能根据云的形状判断天气和降雨，对付莽撞的公牛也很有一手（别忘了他身上可流着西班牙人的血）。小阿尔弗雷德甚至误以为他听得懂动物和植物的悄悄话。无论什么时候，他都带着明快的笑，仿佛这世间有无穷无尽的欢乐。安东尼奥身边总是围绕着一大堆人。当然也有例外，他经常和西奈山酒吧的老板呆在一起。他老是盯着对方的脸瞧，要么聒噪得离谱，要么就一声不吭。牛仔的死讯让阿尔弗雷德错愕不已，他想搞清楚原因。

“老朋友？”贺瑞斯的发问中断了青年的思绪，“你以前来过这里？”

“我在这里出生，四岁那年去的旧金山，回来过几次。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我妈妈刚一落地就被她的家人留了下来。她很要强，不然也不会放着旧金山的好日子不要。可能她对外公心怀怨恨。她觉得自己被抛弃了，我猜。”青年对贺瑞斯微笑，“但她坚持要舅舅带我走。”

贺瑞斯沉默了好一会，“听上去这里算是你的故乡（*hometown）。”

“你可以这么认为。”阿尔弗雷德说，“故乡（*motherland）。母亲的土地。”

在阿尔弗雷德的坚持下，他们从主街穿过，假装完全没有注意到路人投来的异样的目光；好在街道上人流稀少（比阿尔弗雷德记忆里冷清许多），他们成功避开了可能的麻烦。旅馆位于一条偏僻的小巷，阿尔弗雷德忍不住跟同伴感叹安排者的良苦用心，贺瑞斯表示自己更希望他闭嘴；两人放好行李，阿尔弗雷德谢绝了贺瑞斯先小憩一会的提议。他还有私事要办。跟贺瑞斯道别后，青年独自出了旅馆。阿尔弗雷德揣着亚瑟转交的信，朝那上面的地址走去。半路上，他被一个金发男孩缠住不放。男孩好奇地打量阿尔弗雷德，问他是不是坐火车来的；青年点头，男孩的绿眼睛瞬间亮了起来，就像阳光下的绿松石和森林。

“你来的地方能看见太平洋吗？”男孩又问。

阿尔弗雷德悄悄松了口气，俯身平视那双绿眼睛，“当然。我就住在太平洋旁边。”

男孩为这个回答兴奋起来，阿尔弗雷德笑着和他说了再见。青年很快找到了地址上的人家。那是一栋破旧的二层小楼，门没有锁上，他敲了几下门板，没人回应。阿尔弗雷德默念着打扰了，直接推门进去。他边往里走，边打量屋内的陈设，都是些简陋的木头桌椅，值钱东西少得可怜。餐桌上没有饭菜，反倒搁着一盏粘满污垢的煤油灯和几本书。他直到进入后院才看到人影，一个短发的年轻女孩正蹲在地上搓洗衣物，旁边的靠背椅里蜷着一个老人，皮肤上全是褶子，嘴里喃喃地念叨着什么，在他听就像一串充满胡言乱语的梦呓。 

阿尔弗雷德轻咳两声，“不好意思，我——” 

女孩的背影僵硬片刻，她猛地转身，用充满防备的眼神瞪着青年。 

“呃，贝露琪小姐？”阿尔弗雷德从内衬里取出信，“弗兰德托我给你带了这个。” 

女孩轻声“啊”了一句，接过信，“这么说你是我哥的朋友？”她在裙摆上抹干净双手，又背过身打理头发，替干站着的阿尔弗雷德拿了条椅子，“我怎么称呼你？” 

“阿尔弗雷德。我的名字。”青年在女孩背后坐下，“很高兴认识你。”

贝露琪露出笑容，她收好信封，蹲回去继续照顾那堆没洗完的衣服。他们就这样有一茬没一茬地闲聊，关于弗兰德的近况（阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地描述了荷兰酒商在投资人会议上反对亚瑟要求强征土地的事儿，两位合伙人为此大吵一架，暗地里取笑对方是“冷血的强盗”“虚伪的守财奴”；最后他们靠一瓶顶级勃艮第红酒成功化解了恩怨），关于西海岸的风土人情，关于乘坐火车的沿途见闻，或者他听说过的各种各样的淘金故事。青年发现贝露琪不像其他人那样关心修过来的铁路。

“为什么不跟着弗兰德一起离开？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“外婆老了，走不动了。”贝露琪回答，“再说她在这里过了一辈子，没道理都这时候了还让她背井离乡。至于我嘛，总得有人留下来照顾老人家。”

“你其他家人在哪？”阿尔弗雷德问，“比如父母。”

“我妈妈很早就死了。姑父姑妈也走了以后，只剩弗兰德和我。”

“那你的父……”

“我没有父亲。”贝露琪说。

年轻女孩端着衣盆对阿尔弗雷德露出一个笑，走到晾衣架边掸开衣物。夕阳的火光映亮她的脸颊和头发，在衣物上铺展开一片燃烧殆尽的痕迹。黄昏的光影从青年眼前溜走，跳过父亲这个生涩的词语，最后定格在诺布山顶。年幼受洗的傍晚，他问亚瑟为什么太阳总会落下；亚瑟却告诉他，太阳从不殒落，只是在海的另一边升起。

“你的父亲是个怎样的人，阿尔？”贝露琪问，“你刚才是在想他吗？”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，“他比看上去高大得多。小时候我觉得他就像天上的太阳，永远不会坠落。”青年又补充，“我说的是我哥哥。事实上，他更像我的父亲。”

贝露琪蹲在原地，手里的动作逐渐慢下来。

“你的话让我想起了一个人。是他救了我妈妈，为她报仇，在镇子被歹徒袭击的时候挺身而出；他总是那么快活。可镇民忘恩负义地中伤他和他的家人。我知道他没有怨恨过任何人，我都知道。我只是觉得这个世界太不公平了，凭什么英雄背负骂名死去，恶人却逍遥法外。”贝露琪说，“我也把他当成大哥和父亲，阿尔，我也以为太阳永远不会坠落。”她又说，“现在倒好，再也没人站出来帮他们了。”

就算那个人还活着也无济于事，阿尔弗雷德忍住没把话说出口。他干坐着，任由晚霞把周身烧得发烫。贝露琪抹了把脸，重新开始晾晒衣物，她熟练地甩开床单，往上一抛，白色棉布搭住横杆，像饱满的帆，被晚风吹得臌胀起来。

“都是过去的事了。”贝露琪笑着说，“我知道，他没有做过镇民说的那些伤风败俗的事，他不是那种人。我相信他。”

阿尔弗雷德意识到了什么，内心深处浮起一层莫名的不安。很快这种不安被他抛到了脑后。一时间没有人再说话。木椅里的老人好像才刚从美梦里醒过来，继续念念有词。暮色四合，偶尔有鸟类的长啼掠过寂静的山脉和荒漠。这次阿尔弗雷德终于听清了老人念叨的话：

“How are the mighty have fallen；

英雄何竟坠亡；

The weapons of war have perished.

战具何竟覆没。

………

……

One generation passeth away,and another cometh:

一代逝去，一代又来：

but the earth abideth for ever.

地却永远长存。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

柯克兰主宅拥有一个种满玫瑰的花园，再往外是宽阔的马场，地窖里藏着上了年头的法兰西美酒。亚瑟继承了母亲罗莎夫人对玫瑰和马术的偏爱，他对酒精的嗜好来源于自己的父亲，这些恰恰是柯克兰夫妇作为新教徒为人诟病的地方。崇尚严谨与勤俭的圣公会认为，酒精会使人丧失理智，过分迷恋鲜花和马术则是穷奢极欲的前兆。亚瑟同时遗传了父母身上的美德与恶习，这令家族感到担忧；当亚瑟为了救人差点丢掉性命，有人提出让斯科特取代他成为新继承人，他们认为斯科特的成熟稳重更值得信赖（或许在别有用心者看来，他不光彩的出身更容易成为把柄）。

这场关于继承人选的争吵被阿尔弗雷德母亲病逝的消息打断。亚瑟强忍腿伤的剧痛参加了葬礼。在他的要求下，斯科特母子被老柯克兰安排在了远离人群的地方。葬礼结束没多久，斯科特的母亲主动放弃了对儿子继承权的坚持，她甚至鼓励斯科特远离家族从事自己喜欢的行当。由于亚瑟的强硬和对亡妻的敬畏，老柯克兰不敢承认斯科特的真正身份。再也没有人能撼动亚瑟的地位。

阿尔弗雷德才十来岁，当年的他对这一切毫无所觉。少年因为母亲的离世彻夜难眠。那些夜晚，他会从床上爬起来，偷偷溜进花园，和玫瑰一起等待拂晓降临。正是这个调皮的举动让他发现了亚瑟的秘密。亚瑟也独自出了房门，他几乎每晚都陪在心爱的白马身边。大多数时候，他只是坐在地上走神。白马嚼着饲料偶尔冒出一句嘶鸣，这时亚瑟就会伸手去抚弄马匹的脑袋。阿尔弗雷德最后一次在马棚见到亚瑟是仲夏即将结束的那天。亚瑟靠着马槽，抚摸他的白马。他已经不能骑着她在草坪上驰骋，他再也无法驾驭任何一匹白马。

夜风吹过，亚瑟只穿了宽大的白衬衣。他孤零零地坐在夜里，显得异常单薄。 阿尔弗雷德走近他，鞋子踩在沙砾上，发出声响惊动了独坐的人。

“女王陛下明天就要上赛场了，祝她好运。” 

“她是养母送你的礼物，她属于你。你可以一直留着她。” 

“留在我身边对她没有任何好处，她属于宽阔的跑道。伊丽莎白是马，没有义务给我解闷。” 

亚瑟说完揉了会左腿。那里恢复得还算不错，现在他已经可以独立出行。亚瑟摩挲着马鬃开口，“不要让自己被过去束缚，也不要轻易被理想打动，阿尔。我们拥有的只有现实，现实从来不尽如人意。” 

“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我会面对很多挫折，我无法逃避。” 

“挫折只是微不足道的一部分。当你真正去面对，就会发现一切都和你想象的完全不同，包括最美好、光明的那些。”亚瑟问，“母亲和你讲过约伯的故事吗？” 

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“他是个老好人、信奉上帝。可是等他受难了，上帝却坐视不理。好在结局还算圆满。” 

“好人为什么受难？”亚瑟问。阿尔弗雷德思索起来，亚瑟替他回答，“因为他们总是选择信仰和良知。”

“这有什么错？”

“我们生活的世界不只有对与错。假如某天你必须做出选择，记住这句话：妥协比反抗更需要智慧和勇气。”

亚瑟看着思考的少年伸出手，“来，我的小伙子，过来扶我一把。” 

阿尔弗雷德感到诧异，他过去握住亚瑟的手，再换到左边托着他的小臂。亚瑟从不开口让人帮扶。 这是阿尔弗雷德第一次搀扶亚瑟，他们并肩缓慢地走向屋子。

“说真的，亚瑟，你真不该教我这么多。说不准哪天，我发现自己足够坚强了就会离你而去。”阿尔弗雷德用开玩笑的语气说。 

“你还没见识过真正的大风大浪，现在说这种话还早。”亚瑟说，“如果真的有那一天，我会当作你在向我宣战。尽管试试自己有没有这个本事。”

阿尔弗雷德注视兄长，少年正是长身体的年纪，他们俩已经差不多高了。他不用仰视亚瑟，反而可以低头端详兄长的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德突然发现那副肩没有想象的伟岸、强壮，它们藏进白衬衣，仿佛只有两块嶙峋的骨头。阿尔弗雷德想起母亲的葬礼，又想起亚瑟重伤昏迷的那段日子；他从未像此刻一样惶恐于自己的成长。但他知道成长是生命中不可剥离的阵痛，就像漫漫长夜过后拂晓才降临、玫瑰才盛放。

*

树林深处传来活物的动静，阿尔弗雷德又往前走了几步，停下来填装弹药。蓝眼睛仔细观察四周。发现那只公鹿的时候，青年抿住嘴角，悄悄靠过去，把自己藏进低矮的木丛。他瞄准猎物。树林起雾了，阿尔弗雷德的视线朦胧起来，子弹刺破浓雾的瞬间，公鹿的背影像破土而出的植物一样迅速拉长，那是一个男人的轮廓，瘦削却充满力量。

阿尔弗雷德醒了。最近他反复做梦——诺布山顶的日落，白头鹰，丹麦人，马，男人的肖像画，兄长和养父的争辩。他梦见自己一个人坐在列车里，地平线上的孤山若隐若现。日光透过玻璃窗折射进来，在眼角晕开，形成刺目的白光。争论声飘回他的耳朵。 

他们上午就到了这里，被前几天的小个子拦在办公室门外，一直等到下午。这种状况持续了三日，现在是第四天。贺瑞斯再三确认镇长是不是真的忙到这地步；倒是阿尔弗雷德没有表现出不耐烦，他让贺瑞斯坐下来安心等着。我们坐在等候室已经够让茨温利先生焦头烂额了，阿尔弗雷德甚至开起了玩笑。最后他们在傍晚开始了会面。贺瑞斯坐下的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德注意到了那位镇长脸上一闪而过的不屑。

“……是镇民违约在先，他们擅自抬高土地价格，您必须有所行……” 

“……老天，你们给的钱少得可怜。那块地方本来就是他们的家，你们不能为了自己的好处强迫他们搬迁。我已经要求骑警时刻保护他们的安全……” 

“……这是敲诈，茨温利先生，按照《铁路法案》的规定，公司能够合法获得沿途八十公里内土地的使用权……” 

“……我们用不着铁路，有马就够了……”

贺瑞斯和办公桌对面的男人各执己见地争论了有一阵子，他们无法说服对方。资料文件在桌子上铺开。阿尔弗雷德一直保持沉默，偶尔打量他们。他靠着椅背，左臂搭着扶手，左脚搁在右腿膝盖上。如果让亚瑟看见他这幅随意的坐姿，免不了又是一顿训斥。

中年男人穿着一身西装，质地算不得好，没有别胸针，也看不到怀表链，但已经比大部分镇民体面。淡色金发被他打理得服服帖帖，额头和眼角有不明显的皱纹。办公室不大，家具少得有点儿寒酸。桌上也只放着一些必需品。男人脸上没有太多情绪波动，他镇定自若地直视贺瑞斯，指节不停叩击桌面，发出细小的噪音，仿佛时刻置身于镇民的殷切注视中。

“话别说得太绝，茨温利先生。”阿尔弗雷德突然开口，贺瑞斯的声音戛然而止。他接着说，“没有人强迫镇民搬迁，但你可以想办法让他们自己搬走。假如你的手下能力不是那么出众，我猜也没多少人愿意成天生活在恐惧中。” 

茨温利惊愕片刻，皱眉说，“我不会允许这种事再次发生。” 

阿尔弗雷德露出笑容，“我们不是过来和你讨价还价的，镇长先生。如果你无法处理，为什么还不辞职换个人接手？需要我们帮忙物色合适人选？” 

“您在说什么笑话？” 茨温利哼了一声，“得了吧。您这话听上去就像在说你们有本事操纵国会选举。”

阿尔弗雷德无视了他的挖苦，“你从我们这里获取利益，就应该有所回报。我们想要的可不是看你帮那些和我们对着干的镇民说话。” 

“请你对自己的话负责，琼斯先生。你正在诽谤一位清廉的地方官员！” 

“假如你的小女儿知道父亲私吞补偿金用于自己的治疗，你猜她会怎么想，镇民们又会怎么想。你可是他们选出来的救星。” 

“你胡说八道什么？”茨温利愣住了，“我从来没干过这种事。” 

“没关系，其他人相信你做过就行了。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，“以后接受捐赠的时候记得先打听清楚好心人的名号。” 

茨温利瞪视阿尔弗雷德，圆脸上显出愤怒和轻蔑的神情，就像一块阴沉的铁皮。那双搁在桌上的手握成拳头，他咬牙切齿了一会。 

“你们诬陷官员。”茨温利冷静下来，“我会把这事一五一十地告诉报纸和议会。” 

“铁路公司丑闻不少，但愿记者和议员能留意到你。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“可你的女儿怎么办，你打算眼睁睁地看着她饱受病痛折磨后死去，就因为她的父亲无力送她去更好的医生那里接受治疗？还有你的长子，他最大的心愿就是成为像父亲一样正直又刚强的人。这世界上没有谁比儿子更爱惜父亲的名誉。想想他们，镇长先生。你是一位父亲，你得替你的孩子着想。”中年男人的脸变得惨白，阿尔弗雷德坐起身，从外套里掏出一把左轮手枪，一颗颗装填子弹，“你百口莫辩，茨温利。相信你比我更清楚这个镇子都是怎么对待曾经拯救他们的人。每个英雄都该学会适时地告别。”阿尔弗雷德把枪搁在桌上，推到男人面前，“你的儿女会为你骄傲的。” 

阿尔弗雷德最后笑了一下，站起身走向门外，他没有回头。贺瑞斯想说点什么，但他选择对镇长颔首，收拾好资料，跟在阿尔弗雷德身后离开。木门咔嗒一声从里面锁上了。青年双手插进裤兜，靠着栏杆远眺。远方的山峦铺满霞光，他整个人嵌入光里，形成一团晦涩的剪影。 

“为什么做这种事？”贺瑞斯走过去问，“琼斯，你这样只会让……”

“我们收买不了他。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他是个好人，贺瑞斯，我想帮他一把。” 

“我不认为柯克兰先生会赞同你这种帮法！” 

“我不姓柯克兰。你忘了？”阿尔弗雷德说，枪声响起，“替我把茨温利的女儿接到旧金山去，我会跟亚瑟说明。” 

“你……我们不能……”贺瑞斯陷入慌乱，“我、我得先和柯……”

“我不想听反对意见。”阿尔弗雷德的眼神让他闭上了嘴，“照我说的做。”

第二道枪声响起。暮霭焚烧起来，戈壁就像一片沸腾的水域。 

“有人告诉我，这块土地下埋着比黄金还值钱的东西。”阿尔弗雷德对贺瑞斯说，又像在自言自语，“其实泥土和沙砾从来都没有改变过，地底的东西也是。改变的只有土地上生活的人。你说得对，没有谁能回到过去。” 

第三道枪声响起，残阳映照斯威沃特的街道和更广阔的大地。阿尔弗雷德突然想起了自己的母亲。那张模糊的女性面容和罗莎夫人的画像、和列车里哭泣的爱尔兰母亲、和贝露琪的外祖母重叠在一起。他怀疑，如果母亲还在世，她也会像这里的镇民一样拒绝离开自己从属的土地。他没有把这个想法说出来。阿尔弗雷德是少见的坦诚又率直的人，尤其是与他的兄长相比。他的热忱、慷慨和亲切被所有人看在眼里（也有不少人指责他缺乏教养）。尽管实际上，他选择把很多话留在心底。青年凝视山脉和落日，湛蓝色双眼里一片未烬的火光。 

阿尔弗雷德走向太阳坠落的地方，沿着他记忆里的那条路。

主街还是那副冷清的样子，行人寥寥，偶尔有一两个上了年纪的牛仔骑着马晃悠。两侧的木屋都长了张年久失修的落魄脸，墙壁蒙着一层厚厚的黄沙。老人们在外廊下坐着，有人抽着烟打量阿尔弗雷德，笑起来的时候咧开嘴，露出牙齿脱落后的幽深的空洞。几家旅店和马房都大门紧锁。

阿尔弗雷德离酒吧几步远的时候，弗朗西斯正坐在走廊上抽烟，和推门出来的客人打招呼。他的外貌几乎没怎么变：棱角分明的脸，金发束在脑后，蓝眼睛里是深邃的笑意；只有眼角的纹路变得更显眼了。这副好皮囊再加上他的为人当年讨了不少人欢心，虽然有时也让他饱受非议（姑娘们——不论妓女还是老实人家的女儿——无法抗拒他在耳畔低语，还有他的法语口音和说话时的腔调；他身边总有女人作伴，假如安东尼奥不在的话；关于他在别处有好几个私生子的流言永远传个没完）。他还是爱穿浅色衬衣，把袖子卷起，领口的地方有一条老旧的黄边。市集空落落的，拴马的栏杆上布满灰尘和裂痕。阿尔弗雷德听了很久，也没有听到酒吧里沸腾的吵嚷声。

弗朗西斯看见站在一旁的青年，有点惊讶，很快又笑了，“好久不见，阿尔。”

“只有你一个人？”阿尔弗雷德问，“安东尼奥……”

“死了。”弗朗西斯说。

“我知道，我很遗憾。”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，内心有种说不清的失落，他以为弗朗西斯至少会表现得悲伤，他俩是他见过的关系最亲密的朋友。青年继续问，“这到底是怎么一回事？”

“看样子你已经听说了骑警长的事。”弗朗西斯换了副自嘲的口气，“你怎么可能不清楚，你就是铁路公司的人。”阿尔弗雷德自顾自地用皮鞋踢着地面的小石子，弗朗西斯收回视线，“没人知道贝什米特那伙人打哪儿来，他们总是神出鬼没，袭击镇上的居民、牧场和其他牛仔。倒是后来东尼告诉我，贝什米特也没有我们想的那么坏，他年轻时为了救自己兄弟做了错事，只能四处逃亡，不知为什么会沦落到给埃德尔斯坦卖命，也许是被抓住了把柄。东尼决定找贝什米特决斗，我从来没见过那么精彩的决斗。你见过牛仔决斗吗，阿尔？他俩下了马以后，站到高处，背对背各走三步，同时拔枪射击对方。贝什米特被射穿了一只耳朵，东尼说搞不好是他故意的，那家伙以前参过军，他可是神枪手。后来贝什米特就像自己说的那样再也没来骚扰过镇子。东尼一下子成了整个斯威沃特最受爱戴的牛仔。埃德尔斯坦想让他娶自己的女儿，他拒绝了。没过多久，流言蜚语传开了。你肯定想象不到有多难听，阿尔。他们要把他赶走，还逼他说出那个男人的名字。最后东尼娶了埃德尔斯坦小姐，他们有两个孩子。”弗朗西斯盯着指间的香烟，“我知道孩子的父亲不是他。”

“那安东尼奥到底是怎么死……”阿尔弗雷德过了很久才问。

“为什么非得在这里修建铁路？”弗朗西斯打断他。

“这对大家都好。”阿尔弗雷德蹲下身，看着男人的眼睛，“这里有一位父亲，小女儿得了重病。他没钱请私人医生，可那些不收钱的好医院又远在纽约和宾夕法尼亚。他没办法，只能看着自己的孩子等死。有了这条铁路，他不仅可以送孩子去东边治病，还能在西海岸谋一份更赚钱的职业。未来会有更多的人来到这里，他们会带来财富和技术，说不定他的女儿留在家乡就能被治好。”阿尔弗雷德扬起眉毛，“你明白我的意思吗，弗朗西斯？铁路让人们有能力去选择自己向往的生活，让他们真正地了解生活在美利坚的土地上究竟意味着什么。斯威沃特也不例外。”

“Oui，在锡安山上每个人都能获得幸福。”弗朗西斯说，“又是亚瑟告诉你的？”

“饶了我吧。我已经长大了，我有自己的想法。”

“你知道有多少人为此丧命吗？”

“我们出钱，穷人有活可干、镇上的居民也有钱可拿。我们做的已经够多了。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你不用说服我，阿尔。”弗朗西斯掸落一点烟灰，火星在黄昏里隐隐发亮，“这里是你的故乡，不是我的。”

“我知道。你的故乡在路易斯安那。”

“Non，你不知道。我的故乡在法兰西。”弗朗西斯说，“我祖父跟着家里人逃到新奥尔良定居。我们有一个种植园，里面种满了棉花和蔗糖，旁边就是密西西比河。后来战争爆发，听说我父母都亲自上了战场。他们原本是贪图安逸的人。他们都是上流人。”弗朗西斯叹气，“他们是农民。农民拿起枪打仗是为了捍卫自己的土地。”

“但是你离开了他们。”

弗朗西斯沉声笑了一下。

“年轻的时候，我试图说服父母给那些奴隶自由，我甚至偷偷这么干过。”

“听起来不错，结果呢？”

“结果出了庄园，黑人根本就活不下去。后来我又去了很多地方，一直没回去，我不想让父亲找到理由要求我像他那样过完一生。”

“你真不应该这么做。”

“你指什么？”

“都是。所有事。这不值当。”

“我的曾祖父自愿放弃所有特权，最后他上了断头台。”弗朗西斯说，“你肯定也认为他愚蠢透顶。你真的这么认为吗，阿尔？你确定？”

“难怪亚瑟讨厌你。”阿尔弗雷德突然说。克己又彬彬有礼的兄长提起弗朗西斯时总是用词刻薄，甚至讥讽他天生一副浪荡子（*flaneur）的轻浮相，“瞧，你出身比他好，什么都不用做就拥有一切。可你却转身去追求些不切实际的东西，把自己的人生弄得一团糟。他羡慕你，替你惋惜，又没办法说服你，只能憎恨你。你这家伙可真叫人讨厌。”

弗朗西斯听完笑了起来，笑得低促而沉稳。几缕烟雾在太阳的余温中飘过他的眼睛和发梢。阿尔弗雷德蹲得太久，站起来弯腰放松发麻的右腿。过了这么长时间，还是没多少客人出现。街头只有几个零散的过路人。他突然想起了铁路旁边新建的房屋和熙攘繁忙的街道。

“是亚瑟赢了。”弗朗西斯低声说，“他赢了。马永远不可能跑得过火车。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了几秒，他觉得难以接受。弗朗西斯扔掉烟蒂，火光慢慢熄灭，他重新摸出一根烟点燃。青年在那只手上发现了一层薄茧和几处细小的伤疤。阿尔弗雷德决定换个话题，“你和安东尼奥是怎么认识的？”

“噢，那可是很久以前的事了。”弗朗西斯微微一笑，“我刚到这里没多久，那天我靠在酒吧门口和一个姑娘闲聊，突然一匹马从我面前跑过，接着又调头回来，在门口徘徊了一会。马背上的牛仔跳下马，朝我们走过来。我以为他是来找那姑娘，谁知道那家伙一把推开她，凑过来问我想不想跟他学骑马。当然，我回绝了，谁叫那个蠢货对女士无礼。”男人叼着烟望向地平线，“他就这么死了。”

“每个人都会以各自的方式走向他的命运。”阿尔弗雷德说。他不再追究安东尼奥的死因，他接受了自己听到的答案，“有日出就会有日落。”

“看来我的小家伙是真不打算实现他儿时的梦想了。”

“我会变得富有，比亚瑟富有百倍。我能带给美利坚的绝不止一条铁路。”

弗朗西斯侧头看向青年，正好阿尔弗雷德也盯着他。他们彼此注视，就像无声的角力。大地冷却下来，最后一点光消逝了。有人从酒吧里推门走出来。是个身材高挑的蜜色皮肤的女人，她有一头浓密卷曲的棕色长发和葡萄绿的双眼，眼角的泪痣若隐若现。她的长相让阿尔弗雷德觉得眼熟。女人看见他，显得很诧异，随即露出微笑；她附身搂住弗朗西斯的后背，扶着他的手臂帮他站起来，嘴里叮嘱他慢点。阿尔弗雷德这才发现弗朗西斯右腿上的毛病。

“这是我的妻子，克里斯蒂娜。”弗朗西斯为他们做介绍，“这是阿尔，我以前跟你提过的那个小家伙。他从旧金山过来的。”

“我记得。”克里斯蒂娜笑着说。她张了张嘴，犹豫一会又闭上了。女人朝阿尔弗雷德点头问好，然后搀扶着丈夫慢慢进了酒吧。他们相互依偎，身体紧贴住彼此。看来弗朗西斯没继续过他的风流日子，青年在内心感慨，转念又想，这才是一对恩爱夫妻该有的距离。

另一个矮小的身影跑了过来，冲酒吧门里喊着爸爸、妈妈。阿尔弗雷德叫住正要推门的孩子，发现就是昨天在街上缠着他的那个男孩。

“嘿，原来你是老板的儿子？”阿尔弗雷德半蹲下去，揉了揉男孩杂乱的金色短发。

男孩也认出了他，“你是爸爸的朋友？！”

“算是吧。”阿尔弗雷德又问，“你叫什么名字？”

“亚瑟！”男孩大声回答，阿尔弗雷德怔在原地，男孩继续，“妈妈说，这是一个伟大的国王的名字，他救过妈妈的命，还答应带她去看大海！你觉得他会兑现自己的诺言吗？”

“当然，当然会。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他是我见过的最守信的国王。你们所有人都能看到大海。”

男孩高举手臂欢呼起来，兴冲冲地跑进酒吧。陈旧的木门来回晃荡。阿尔弗雷德凝视男孩的背影，就像追忆一阵逐渐远去的马蹄声。起风了，多年前热闹的市集日复一日被黄沙掩埋。他们都知道，用不了多久，火车嘹亮悠长的汽笛声就会鸣响，马背上的英雄伴随这号角走向碧血黄沙的深处，那里太阳沉落、夜风肃杀，犹如一次告别、一场死亡、一个崭新的明天即将到来。 

*

那日我向他们起誓，必领他们出埃及，到我为他们所选的流奶与蜜之地。

在万国之中，那地有无上荣耀。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> ①国王－英雄：亚瑟与安东尼奥。国王象征权力、秩序与法理，而英雄则是秩序之外的正义，一种游侠式的个人英雄主义。很多时候，一种生活方式取代另一种生活方式，一个时代取代另一个时代，不仅仅是器具的改变，更重要的是社会与政治伦理的变化，比如资本文明要求之下个体英雄成为浪漫传说，社会最终走向理性与公共治理。然而这种变化的过程并不见得美好，正如这个故事里，安东尼奥的死始终与肮脏的公共权力和资本脱不了关系。
> 
> ②为什么英雄必须死？阿尔弗雷德对安东尼奥之死的追问得到了不同的答案，它们分别是被怀柔（亚瑟）、堕落（丹麦淘金者）、遭受背叛（小个子男人）、道德捧杀（贝露）、妥协与屈服（弗朗西斯）。英雄之死并不仅仅是指肉身的死亡，更多时候是一种英雄理想的逝去。
> 
> ③阿尔弗雷德与安东尼奥：这趟内华达之行，于阿尔弗雷德而言，不仅是解决铁路问题，也是自我的成长之旅。安东尼奥之死对他来说无异于英雄梦的溃败，因此他如此地执着于真相。安东尼奥曾经是亚瑟的对手（骑术较量－生活方式的差异－价值对抗），而如今，亚瑟亦成为阿尔弗雷德不得不面对的高墙（子辈对父辈的反抗和超越）。最终他选择成为另一个“父亲”，去战胜自己的“父亲”。
> 
> ④阿尔弗雷德与弗朗西斯：柯克兰作为从底层一步步进入上层的新贵，信奉“美利坚只有懒汉没有穷人”无可厚非；弗朗西斯生来就是贵族，因此他会认为是社会本身的不公而不是穷人不够努力才导致这些人始终留在底层，也因此他极有可能缺少亚瑟的对现实的理解力。这个弱点让他的理想变得毫无用处，他的动机本身就非常自私，与其说是解放黑奴，不如说是对父亲的反抗（阿尔弗雷德所放弃的那条路）。最后弗朗西斯既无法解救黑人奴隶，也无法解救安东尼奥，更无法说服阿尔弗雷德。因他获救的克里斯蒂娜此时成了他唯一的寄托；而对阿尔弗雷德来说，弗朗西斯是良心与人性软弱的指喻，他与弗朗西斯的对话，意在说服的更多是自己内心的道义；阿尔弗雷德是一个本性善良的年轻人而非面对底层时冷酷无情的大资本家，他施舍给火车上的母亲的那笔钱，何尝不是给自己的一剂安慰剂。
> 
> ⑤“英雄何竟坠亡，战具何竟覆灭“：《撒母耳记（下）》，这句哀歌是大卫听闻扫罗败亡后的悲叹。撒母耳记（上下）是圣经中讲述王朝更迭与社会转型的一篇，先知撒母耳引导以色列国投入耶和华的怀抱，而扫罗成为第一位王。扫罗之所以走向英雄末路的结局，在于他违背了神的旨意——死于天意。随后以色列开启了真正的君主制时代。这哀歌唱得英雄之死看似无常，其实真的无常吗。或许对个人而言命运确实是无常的吧。
> 
> ⑥“一代逝去，一代又来，地却永远长存”：《传道书》出自大卫王之子所罗门王之手，非常虚无主义和怀疑论的一篇，与天地相比，个人的命运是多么虚妄，多么的无意义。安东尼奥悲情英雄式的一生，弗朗西斯天真的理想，亚瑟所秉持的理性和对利益的追逐，阿尔对超越亚瑟的渴望，这些都有什么意义？他们之中可曾有谁因此获得幸福？阿尔弗雷德坚信铁路能为镇民带来幸福，但是真的如此吗？从旧金山的上流社会到小镇的底层，这一路上他遇到的，不过是做着淘金美梦的离乡者、因失去孩子而哭泣的爱尔兰母亲、客死他乡的华人劳工、受过良好教育但仍不被美国白人所接受的亚裔、老无所依的牛仔和拒绝搬迁的镇民。以及在他的胁迫之下举枪自尽的镇长。阿尔弗雷德渴望超越亚瑟（父亲），却选择亚瑟走过的路，——成为另一位“父亲”——这种“超越”又有何意义？  
> 正如《传》所言：太阳底下无新事。蒂娜和她的孩子想亲眼看看大海的愿望反倒成了一种救赎。整个故事里似乎也只有他们不是全然的不幸：只有女人和孩子懂得幸福。克里斯蒂娜是一位恋人（亚瑟的软肋），一位妻子（弗朗西斯的归宿），一位姐妹（与安东尼奥共同受难），一位母亲（生命的象征）。她与男性／国家叙事的要求（不贞的女性、个人情爱与家庭）背道而驰，是与渺小的个人欲求，但她成了几乎所有人的慰籍。
> 
> ⑦父亲－母亲：父亲是遥远的彼岸，是目的地，是远征，是理想和壮志雄心（几代柯克兰，淘金者，镇长，弗朗西斯，亚瑟和阿尔）；母亲是令人眷念的故土，是家园，是守护和温柔的爱（罗莎夫人，爱尔兰人的母亲，阿尔的母亲，贝露的外祖母，克里斯蒂娜）。
> 
> ⑧（接⑦）应许之地，目的地抑或故土？耶和华曾向神的选民（以色列人）许诺，将予他们一处流奶与蜜之地，那里是他们的家园，而后摩西领沦为奴隶的以色列人出埃及，只为去往神所应许之地。正如文首与文末引文所示，应许之地既是对故土的眷念，亦是对目的地的向往（分别出自《诗篇》和《出埃及记》）。而神所应许之地，更是以色列民族身份的象征，出埃及的过程则是以色列民族认同形成的过程。说到底这是一个建国神话。内战与太平洋铁路的政治意义何在？它们结束了，至少在形式上结束了美利坚南方与北方／西部与东部的分裂；在这片土地上，有人追逐梦想，有人固守家园。美利坚就是“应许之地”，正如五月花号的乘坐者曾自诩为上帝的选民。但它却有着如此多的不美好。“锡安”真的存在吗？
> 
> ⑨亚瑟（新教徒，资本巨头，铁路大亨，妥协精神的推崇者－英格兰的宗教理想，资本文明，工业革命，政治理念）；安东尼奥与弗朗西斯（牛仔，种植园主之子，同时也是一位游侠与一位漂泊的理想家－游牧与农耕文明，浪漫英雄传说）；马背文化受到铁路冲击，铁路同样也会遭遇来自汽车和飞机的压力。正如太阳从西班牙帝国落下，从大英帝国落下，最终在彼岸的美利坚缓缓升起。（扫罗－大卫－所罗门）。
> 
> “斯威沃特镇”是sweetwater的音译，直译为“甜水镇”：  
> 1、出自《新约·雅各书》，言语颠倒是非产生罪恶；  
> 2、喻指两种理想：海水和石油；  
> 3、向塞尔乔·莱昂内导演的《西部往事》致敬。
> 
> —
> 
> 这是一个关于“美国梦”的故事，灵感来源于Sergio导演的往事三部曲，本来当时还打算向《美国往事》致敬再写篇米中心的黑帮文，都怪我太懒（…）  
> 写这个故事的时候我还在国内，现在来纽约生活有一段时间了，未竟的黑帮文脑洞又活络起来，因为布鲁克林大桥真的太赞了！！！我真的很喜欢从布鲁克林大桥公园看曼哈顿，这是我最爱的曼岛skyline眺望点，会有从尖沙咀眺望港岛的感觉，但是又非常不一样。从这里看曼岛是一种气势磅礴的浩壮，但是看港岛更多会感受到一种绵延不绝的繁华，不过黄昏的时候都很美，各有风情，我都很喜欢。在我心里曼岛和港岛skyline不分高下，啊好想念香港（咦我明明是大陆人，以前每次去都要等到黄昏看过skyline再回家。  
> 美国内战—镀金年代感觉在国内很少有人写，但是本米厨真的很喜欢，美国的宗教氛围也很值得研究。  
> 等我有时间就去搞纽约黑帮……（）


End file.
